With the progress of modern technologies, there have been widespread applications of automation equipment. In order to help people save time and effort needed for house cleaning, cleaning robots are provided currently on the market for automatic ground cleaning. This kind of cleaning robot can roam automatically in the house and use brushes (including side brushes and roller brushes) at the bottom of the cleaning robot to collect dust and foreign substances and then have the dust and foreign substances sucked into the dust box of the cleaning robot, thereby achieving the purpose of automatic ground cleaning.
This kind of cleaning robot uses side brushes and roller brushes having bristles of relatively soft materials, so that when the side brushes and roller brushes rotate and collect dust, the soft bristles can help increase the contact area with the ground, making it more efficient to collect dust and foreign substances. However, when the cleaning robot moves on the carpet, it is difficult for bristles to push away the fluff since they are too soft, so that the cleaning robot can only sweep the surface of the carpet and fails to clean the dust and foreign substances accumulated at the bottom of the fluff, resulting in low carpet-cleaning efficiency.
Therefore, the cleaning brushes used for the aforesaid traditional cleaning robot still have many deficiencies to be overcome.
In view of the above-described deficiencies of the traditional cleaning robot, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed a jet cleaning structure of a cleaning robot in the present invention.